justins_world_of_darknessfandomcom-20200216-history
Xenia
Xenia is a member of the Axemen and clan Malkavian Antitribu. History Throughout Xenia's mortal life she was an adrenaline junkie. Even as a small child she loved to scare her family with her reckless behavior, climbing things, hiding in stores, sneaking out at night. As she got older she became interested in the parkour scene and started having her friends film her daring stunts. One night while scouting out good locations to film, Xenia fell from an electrical tower over 30 feet. As she lay broken and dying on the ground her sire found her and seemingly without thought embraced her then abandoned her. Her first nights as a child of Caine were confusing and violent. Xenia doesn't like to think about what happened to her human family. Stats Disciplines * Auspex ** Heightened Senses - Xenia is a carnal creature, and as such this power is usually invoked to heighten the sense of touch, taste, and smell during the act. ** Aura Perception - Xenia seems ''to have this ability but it is hard to say if she is being serious or just having fun goofing around. * '''Dementation' - The powers of madness came naturally to Xenia, without any sort of training she was just attuned to the nature of her soul. ** Passion - Xenia has a habit of heightening the emotions of those around her, often without meaning to. ** The Haunting - The visions granted by Xenia tend to show people as they fear they truly are, showing repressed desires, stripping away justifications, etc. ** Eyes of Chaos - Xenia sees a persons true self, not how they want to be seen. ** Voice of Madness - When Xenia uses this ability it is usually to get people to act in a way that Xenia thinks would be appropriate. If she wants Paul to have a barfight to entertain her, she might stoke the flames a bit if the crowd isn't ready on its own. * Obfuscate ** Xenia has no skills in this discipline nor is she interested in them at all. She wants to be seen after all. Merits and Flaws * Malkavian Derangement: Manic Syndrome * Blush of Health - Xenia looks just as a mortal does, if a little pale. * Daredevil - Xenia's adrenaline junkie nature did not go away once she was embraced. * Impatient - Xenia wants things ''now ''and hates waiting around. Relationships * Don - Don is the nerdy little brother that is fun to tease. * Paul - Paul is the cool one. Maybe not as protective as a big brother, but like that older cousin you admire. She has a lot of fun pushing his buttons and cruising around with him raising hell. * Roberts - Roberts is the creepy uncle that steals your underwear. * Tatsuo - Xenia loves Tatsuo like an older brother. He is the gruff type that would withhold affection but beat up a boy that made her cry. While she knows their personalities don't always match she is glad he is always there to save the day. Category:Characters Category:Vampire the Masquerade